Stay
by TheUnbreakableBroken
Summary: Song-fic to Stay By Sugarland. Hinata has been having an affair with Sasuke and she can't take it anymore. She's tried to get rid of him quietly but after he keeps coming back to take more of her heart, she relises that she has to make a public goodbye.


The song is Stay by Sugarland. This song has been haunting me for weeks so I decided I needed to write it out. This contains SasuHina and SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Stay by Sugarland.

Her hands gripped the guitar shakily, like it was the only thing real in the room. Her breaths deepened as she tried to get a grip on the dark pain in her chest.

The bar was filled and she knew they we're here. She could feel it. The laughs of the graceful pink head danced through her attempting to crumble her resolve. But it was nothing compared to the deep emotion, similar to the look of lust, Sasuke kept sending her. She closed her eyes and unclipped her hair letting the gentle curls frame her face. She brushed the bangs out of her eyes and replayed him walking out the door; every time he'd ever left played through her mind. This was all she needed; he left; now she will to.

She waited, hearing name after name being called, notes and melodies circling her, till she heard her name. "Hinata Huuga will be performing an original song entitled _Stay"_

She let her legs just carry her, if she thought about it for even a second she'd run. The wood of the stool was cold on the back of her legs, the worn and frayed jean shorts, not even trying to be modest, did nothing to help this. But in a way the cold unfroze her, reminded her of how cold her bed felt after he left, and gave her back the will to sing.

She lifted the acoustic guitar and settled it on her legs. The man who announced her adjusted the microphones to fit her when she noticed the silence that had drifted over the bar. She was known for her quiet, her rare words and her hatred of being the spotlight. But she didn't care what they thought, she had something to say, and it'll be louder in the quiet.

She started to move her hands, letting the notes fly from her mind to the guitar. It was soon followed by her voice, singing the only words that made sense anymore.

"_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
>And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call<em>

_It's just another call from home  
>You'll get it and be gone<br>And I'll be crying"_

His empty excuses ran through her mind. But she could still feel the way his body felt on hers. How she still craved him to be with her. How she would beg for him to stay. How she couldn't seem to let him go.

"_And I'll be begging you, baby  
>Beg you not to leave<br>But I'll be left here waiting  
>With my Heart on my sleeve<em>

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
>Seems like a million years<br>And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see  
>She can't love you like me"<em>

Her eyes brushed past Sakura trying to find a place for them to focus on before just closing them as she slipped into the chorus.

"_Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay"<em>

She glanced at him, she couldn't help it. The face Sasuke held was smooth, appearing calm, but she saw it; the anger in his eyes. She closed her eyes once again.

"_You keep telling me, baby  
>There will come a time<br>When you will leave her arms  
>And forever be in mine<br>But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting<br>It's too much pain to have to bear  
>To love a man you have to share"<em>

She was too absorbed in the song to notice the tears slipping out of her eyes. The only thing she controlled right now was the music; her voice never wavered and the acoustic carried her voice.

"_Why don't you stay  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay"<em>

She played the last time he left through her head. His shirt wrinkled as it slid back over his chest and his jeans barely hanging on to his hips as he grasped his jacket and walked out the door.

"_I can't take it any longer  
>But my will is getting stronger<br>And I think I know just what I have to do  
>I can't waste another minute<br>After all that I've put in it  
>I've given you my best<br>Why does she get the best of you  
>So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine"<em>

Hinata stood and opened her eyes, staring down Sasuke as she sung the last part of the song.

"_Why don't you stay  
>I'm up off my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>You can't give me what I need<br>When she begs you not to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay"_

Hinata felt the deep rooted pain finally leave her chest as she played the last notes on her guitar. Her eyes opened to the roar of applause. The crowded bar was filled with noise once again. Clapping, hollering, and chatting about the girl who just threw her heart out in the open and picked herself up and dusted herself off.

Hinata quickly left the stage and the announcer went back on stage saying the name of the next person on the list. She leaned her guitar on her table and whipped her hands on her simple oversized white shirt. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled a real smile for the first time in what felt like years. She was going to be okay.


End file.
